The present invention relates to vehicle sun visors and particularly to a mounting system for installing a visor to a vehicle.
Vehicle visors are typically mounted in the headliner of a vehicle and secured to the underlying sheet metal roof by an elbow bracket which permits the visor to be moved from a forward windshield position to the side window depending upon the position of the sun with respect to the vehicle. The elbow assembly is mounted to the vehicle roof usually by three screws as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,241.
There has been several proposals for providing snap-in visor mounts which are illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,357,974; 4,178,035; 4,377,020; and 4,569,552. Great Britain Pat. No. 1,251,479 discloses a visor mounting structure in which a socket is secured within an aperture of the vehicle roof, and a plug with tabs is inserted and lockably held within the socket through L-shaped slots and a compression spring mounting arrangement. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,157 discloses a pivot mount for a visor rod which includes a pair of mounting members which compressably engage inwardly projecting tabs of a sheet metal roof using a fastening screw.